Valentine Love and Laughter
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rook and Whampire decide to play a little tickling game with Rachel and Sasha.


Rachel and Sasha started to wake up.

They didn't remember much. In fact, they don't even remember falling asleep.

"Huh?" Rachel blinked her eyes awake. "What happened?"

Sasha yawned and was going to stretch. But she couldn't move.

Rachel couldn't move either.

Because they inside Frankenstrike's lab strapped to torture tables on their backs.

"Wha-?! What are we doing here?!" Rachel tried to struggle free.

Sasha struggled too. "How did we get here?!"

"I hypnotized you."

The girls tried to lift their heads, but couldn't. Their heads were strapped down as well.

Rachel saw Rook come up to her and Whampire to Sasha.

And they were smiling.

"Whammy?! You hypnotized us?! Why?!" Sasha squealed.

"Because it's Valentine's Day." Whampure said, stroking Sasha's head. "And Rook and I have come up with a fun game for us to play."

Rachel and Sasha's hearts were hammering. They had a good feeling what game they were talking about.

Rook took out a long red feather. "You see, we are going to tickle your noses."

"Our...noses?" Rachel said, confused.

"Yes, and the first one to sneeze loses." Whampire said, holding up a pink feather. "And whoever loses, stays on the table and gets tickle tortured to my heart's content..." Whampire sighed as he gazed lovingly into Sasha's large, frightened eyes.

"You mean, _my_ content." Rook corrected, waving the feather near Rachel's face.

"Oh, the possibilities..." Whampire purred.

Now Rachel and Sasha were scared for their lives! They know their lovers used tickling in their relationship, but this was a whole new level!

"Now, let the game begin." Whampire started gently stroking the feather back and forth across the underside of Sasha's nose.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle..."

Sasha cringed from the feather. She had the urge to sneeze, but she had to fight it.

"Oooh, that tickles, huh?" Whampire teased. "Doesn't it make you want to sneeze?"

"N-No!" Sasha sniffed. Though it was torture, she had to endure.

Rook dusted his feather under Rachel's nose. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo..."

Rachel gritted her teeth together. She wanted to turn away, but her head was held down good.

"There's no escape." Rook teased as he tickled.

The girls were at their mercy, just prisoners of love. Very ticklish love.

Whampire giggled. "Look at your face, Sasha!" As he tickled, Sasha's face twisted and curled in her attempt to avoid the feather and resist the urge to sneeze.

"You look funny as well, Rachel!" Rook laughed. He tickled one nostril with the feather, and blew gently into the other.

Rachel was on the brink of a sneezing breakdown!

But Sasha was crumbling.

Whampire had slipped the feather deeper in Sasha's nostril and began to twirl it.

Now the tickly sensation was unbearable. Sasha's jaw went slack and her chest expanded, taking in more and more air.

"Ah...Ah...Ah..."

"Yes, that's it." Whampire whispered. He began to wiggle the feather faster up Sasha's nose. "Tickle, tickle!"

Sasha couldn't do anything, she remained frozen and let the tickling sneeze come out.

"AAAAAACHOOOOOOO!"

Sasha sneezed. It was a relieving sneeze, but Sasha wasn't relieved for long since she had lost.

Rook frowned and stopped tickling. "Sasha sneezed first. Oh, well." He untied Rachel from her restraints. "It was fun while it lasted."

Rachel sniffled. "Sure, it was." She looked over at Sasha, who was looking very scared and defeated.

"Well, looks like I win." Whampire purred. "We're going to have so much tickly fun together..."

Rachel felt bad for Sasha. But she knew Whampire well enough not to tickle her too badly. "Play nice, you two."

Sasha watched Rook put an arm around Rachel and walk out of the lab. Once they were gone, Whampire went up and locked the door.

Whampire heard Sasha whimper. He turned to her with mischievous eyes.

"Oh, Whammy! Please don't tickle me!" Sasha begged as the Vladat approached. "I know you like doing it to me but-"

Sasha was cut off when Whampire kissed her right on the mouth.

He kissed her deeply.

Sasha tensed up only for a moment, then she embraced it. Whampire was a wonderful kisser.

Whampire hummed in pleasure before unhooking his lips. "Alone at last..." He resumed kissing his fiancée.

Sasha felt like jelly kissing Whampire. Her heart danced as she hummed with Whampire. Next to tickling, kissing was their favorite hobby.

When Whampire pulled back, he grinned seeing the lovesick look on Sasha's face. "So, feel better?"

"Much." Sasha sighed.

"So, you don't mind if I?..." He held up a new feather, it was purple and looked even fluffier than the other one.

"Oh, no! I-I couldn't-" Sasha felt Whampire kiss her cheek.

"Please?" Whampire smooched her again. "Just a little tickle?" He gave her a deep French kiss.

When he was done, Sasha's mind was back in a dreamlike state. "Okay..." she swooned.

"Good..." Whampire raised Sasha's shirt and ogled her exposed belly. "Mmm, lovely..."

"Be gentle." Sasha said.

"Of course." Whampire swished the feather up and down Sasha's stomach.

"Heheheheheheeheeheehee!" Sasha tittered. The feather was SO soft, much softer than the other feather.

"What are you giggling at, Sasha?" Whampire whispered musically.

"Ihihihit tickles! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Such a sweet sound." Whampire mused. "I could listen to you giggle all day..." He tickled Sasha under the chin.

"Aha! Hahahahaha! Whammy!" Sasha giggled louder. She felt the feather tickle her chin and her neck.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Heeheeheeheeheeheehahahahahahahaha!"

"Mmm, I just love that cute laugh of yours, Sasha." Whampire said, seizing the tickling. "It makes me want to laugh." He tickled her tummy again.

Sasha laughed and laughed as Whampire took it all in. Sasha's laughs were music to him.

Then Whampire stopped, leaned in and kissed her neck.

Sasha squeaked a little as it tickled. Whampire hummed and chuckled as he pressed his lips into Sasha's neck and kissed it.

"Oh, Whammy!" Sasha giggled.

"So delicious..." Whampire said, kissing her neck repeatedly.

Sasha was enjoying it. But she wanted a little bit more.

"Can you kiss me on the lips again, Honey-bat?" Sasha asked nicely.

Whampire arched a handsome brow. "Oh? You like being kissed on the lips?" He looked lovingly at her. "I remember when you were terrified of kissing because you didn't know how..."

He was right. When Sasha was getting to know Whampire, he kissed her right oh yeah lips and she was stiff with shock since she never kissed anyone or learned how to.

"Yeah, that was when we had our first real kiss as a couple." Sasha said. "But I love you kissing me now!"

"You want this?" Whampire puckered his lips.

"Yes! Yes!" Sasha puckered up.

"I don't know if I should." Whampire said, his lips now a wicked grin.

"Oh, don't tease me like that!" Sasha fussed. "Don't make me use the baby talk!"

Whampire grinned. He loved it when Sasha used baby talk on him. "You know I can't resist your baby talk."

Sasha giggled. She put on a pouty face and big puppy dog eyes

"Whammy-kins," Sasha cooed. "Sashy want kissy-wissy snuggle-wuggle with her Whammy-poo!"

Whampire giggled. "More! More!"

"Pwease Whammy-poo! Sashy want kissy-wissy!" She puckered her lips. "Pweeeease? Kissy-wissy!" She smooched her lips together.

"Oh, yes!" Whampire happily kissed Sasha.

They kissed and kissed, the two filling each other's hearts with love.

As they kissed, Whampire used his claws to slash off Sasha's restraints. Once freed, Sasha put her arms around him.

"Much better." Whampire whispered.

"Mm-hmm..." Sasha sighed blissfully.

They went back to kissing each other breathless. Time would always stand still when the two kissed.

"I love you, Whammy." Sasha said, cuddling with her beloved fiancé.

"I love you too, Angel." Whampire said. "Why don't we retire to my room?"

Sasha made her pouty face again. "But we were just getting comfortable."

"Come now, don't make me use my hypnosis." Whampire's eyes began to swirl.

"Nohoho!" Sasha laughed, covering her eyes. "Okay! Okay!"

Whampire picked up Sasha like Prince Charming carrying his princess and headed to his bedroom.

It didn't really matter where they were, Whampire and Sasha were happy wherever they spent their Valentine's Day.

* * *

 **Happy Valentine's Day to everyone!**


End file.
